Chloe Mitchum (Maternal Obsession)
Chloe Mitchum (Jean Louisa Kelly) was the main villainess from the 2010 Lifetime film, Maternal Obsession (alternately titled, Locked Away; airdate March 22, 2010). Backstory Chloe Mitchum's backstory revealed that she underwent a hysterectomy due to a cervical cancer diagnosis a decade prior to the events, though despite the life-saving procedure, she suffered from depression due to the fact that she could never have children. Two years later, Chloe's depression reached the point where she drove drunk one night and intentionally crashed into a tree as part of a suicide attempt. Chloe was arrested and eventually released, though her obsession with being a mother remained. Her attempts to adopt fell short due to her conviction, with a flashback scene showing Chloe informing an adoption agency that she had become a different person and had become better, only to be turned down, causing Chloe to break down in tears of anger. Events At some point, Chloe became a pregnancy counselor, but she would use her position to abduct young pregnant women in her now-villainous quest to have a child of her own. One such victim was a woman named Sierra Krysky, who was kidnapped by Chloe and taken to her father's old and abandoned farm in Ojai, where the deranged villainess chained up Sierra. Sierra's imprisonment would last until her baby was born, but she suffered a miscarriage, which angered Chloe. Sierra eventually escaped and attacked Chloe, who chased her into the woods and shot her to death in the beginning of the film. Later on, Chloe had a new patient in the form of main protagonist Taylin Williams, who appeared with her boyfriend Kevin Matthews, leading to Chloe targeting Taylin as her latest victim. All the while, Chloe had been pursued by Adrian, Sierra's boyfriend, who finally confronted the villainess at the farm. As Adrian revealed, part of Chloe's method with Sierra included manipulating her into believing that Adrian was abusive and controlling towards her, and in response to Adrian's accusations, Chloe shot Adrian to death and buried him in the woods. Afterwards, Chloe began her manipulations towards Taylin, including claiming that she was pregnant herself, and officially beginning wtih driving a deeper wedge between Taylin and her mother, Sasha Williams, by setting up Sasha as a schemer who was attempting to coerce Taylin to give her baby up for adoption. She also portrayed Kevin as an adulterer, taking innocent photos of him with ex-girlfriend Nikki and sending them covertly to Taylin. Chloe's manipulations work, and Taylin ends up spending more time with Chloe, even staying at her home. Once Sasha and Kevin find out about Chloe's new living arrangement, the former went to Chloe's workplace and confronted her, which led to Chloe being verbally admonished by her boss, Dr. Kim, and facing losing her job. Chloe quit in response, though she later told Taylin that Sasha got her fired, continuing her deceit. Climax and Death After Chloe leaves, Taylin ends up discovering that Chloe had been listening in on her secretly, and then finds an ultrasound with Chloe's name on it, only for Taylin to uncover Chloe's label and reveal Sierra's. Chloe returns and catches Taylin in the nursery, after which she retrieved a gift for Taylin. She gave Taylin baby clothes as a gift before placing a towel laced with chloroform over her nose and mouth, knocking her out. The psychotic madwoman placed Taylin in the trunk of her car and drove her to the farm, with Taylin attempting to escape before she was chloroformed again. Taylin woke up in the same room that Sierra was once inside, handcuffed and shackled to a radiator, after which Chloe ordered Taylin to write a letter claiming that she was in Denver, doing so while pointing a gun at her. Chloe later contacted Sasha and acted concerned regarding Taylin, leading to both women heading to the police station, where Taylin is successfully portrayed as a runaway teen. Chloe claimed that she would visit her sister in Kansas City, but she returned to the farm and tended to Taylin. Chloe displayed a genial (yet deranged) demeanor towards Taylin at first, even allowing Taylin to remove her handcuffs--but not the shackle--and providing her with her favorite music and books and feeding her. After seeing that Taylin tried to escape, Chloe tortured Taylin by spraying mace in her eyes, leading to Taylin screaming at Chloe that she would have her baby or anyone's child. Taylin's words triggered memories of Chloe's failures to adopt, leading to Chloe placing tape over Taylin's mouth for further punishment. Meanwhile, Kevin and Sasha finally made contact with Chloe's sister, Rachel Carradine, who revealed the truth about Chloe being unable to have children and her past suicide attempt, while also giving details about the farm. The pair went to the farm, where Sasha found Taylin chained up; all the while, the evil Chloe glared ominously over Sasha's appearance, and after attacking Kevin, she shot Sasha (non-fatally). Taylin protected her mother from Chloe and dared the villainess to shoot her, knowing she couldn't. Kevin calling out for Taylin allowed her to disarm Chloe, leading to both women fighting before Sasha grabbed the gun and shot Chloe. The villainess placed her hand on Taylin's baby bump and called out her planned name for the child--Grant--before Taylin shoved away Chloe, who succumbed to the gunshot. Trivia *Jean Louisa Kelly also played tragic villainess Amy Wells on CSI: Miami. Gallery Chloe Mitchum 2.png Chloe Mitchum 3.png Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Killed by Female Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot